the_random_writingfandomcom-20200216-history
Drowned
The Insurgents Lightpaw -> Lightpool -- ginger-and-white she-cat Jaypaw -> Jayfrost -> Jaystar -- dark grey tabby tom Risingpaw -> Risingstorm -> Brindlelight -- brown spotted tabby tom with a white chest and underbelly; son of Stormstar Whitenose - pure white she-cat with light green eyes and a dark grey dapple on her nose Shattered Ice - brown-and-white she-cat Ashcloud - dark grey she-cat with light blue eyes Cloudtail - ginger-and-white she-cat Flareheart - ginger tom with one white paw; ShadeClan (medicine cat) Oakpaw - brown tabby tom with blue eyes; ShadeClan (apprentice, should be a warrior) Mossfoot - grey she-cat with white patches; ShadeClan (warrior) Sandstar - pale cream she-cat; BreezeClan Halftail - light brown tom with a stubby tail; BreezeClan (deputy) Kinkedtail - russet she-cat with green eyes and a crooked tail; RainClan (elder), left to be an insurgent on her own will, despite her Clan's protests Azure - dark grey tom with blue eyes; loner Snowy - white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye and a pink collar; kittypet, Blacky's sister Kindle - pale grey she-cat with bright amber eyes; loner Brambling - black she-cat with amber eyes; rogue The Followers Stormstar - grey tabby tom with icy blue eyes Splashfoot -''' pale grey tom with green eyes '''Hazelfoot - golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes Rockfur - mottled dark grey she-cat with faint white markings; exiled ShadeClan warrior Clouded Eye - dark grey tom with a white paw and one blind eye; rogue Blacky - black she-cat with a green collar; kittypet, Snowy's sister Trout - grey she-cat with green eyes; rogue King -''' dark brown tom with white paws; rogue '''Grass - light brown she-cat with green eyes; loner Patches - dilute tortoiseshell she-cat; loner Owl - cream-point tom with a skinny frame; loner Aster - blue-point she-cat; loner Rain - blue-grey tom with sharp blue eyes; rogue Lace - long-furred calico she-cat; rogue Sand - dark ginger tom with green eyes; loner Izzy - white she-cat; rogue, Howl's sister Howl - white tom with a grey hood pattern; loner, Izzy's brother, and the mate of Tiny Paws Tiny Paws - small light grey she-cat; loner, mother to Howl's kits (Tall Step, a she-cat, and Clouded Sky, a tom) Mouse - wiry grey-brown tom; loner, now a prisoner Sonia - light brown she-cat with white markings; loner, now a prisoner Tangled Whisker - elderly black tom with white paws and ragged fur; rogue, now a prisoner ending This is it. We've been planning this since the deaths of over half of our Clanmates. Stormstar's rogues still prowl around the camp, snapping at us pure-blooded LakeClan cats. That's going to change today. Seven of us are LakeClan cats - obviously outnumbered by Stormstar's followers. However, we have help from the other Clans, and some loners. Four of us - me, Jayfrost, Ashcloud, and Whitenose - head out in a fake patrol toward the borders to gather the ShadeClan cats and the loners. Risingstorm, Shattered Ice, and Cloudtail left to gather the BreezeClan and RainClan cats. As my group heads for the border, I can't help but feel nervous. There's a chance we could fail to save our Clan. Jayfrost looks back at me and, with a determined gleam in his eyes, says, "Don't worry, Lightpool. We'll overthrow Stormstar and save the Clan." Whitenose nods. "You don't doubt us, do you, Lightpool?" "Of course not!" I gasp. Ashcloud nudges Whitenose's shoulder. "Why would she doubt us? We've come this far together, haven't we?" Her tone is light-hearted, and I'm relieved that she believes in me. "She's right, Whitenose." Jayfrost mews without looking at them. "It's impossible to doubt Lightpool now." After a few heartbeats of silence, he changes the topic. "But I wish... that Fernpaw and Nightmist were here with us." "They might not be here, but they're still with us." I quickly cut in. "They're in StarClan, remember? They'll be supporting us the whole way." No one says a word after that. Before I can worry if I said something wrong, a yowl of "Hey!" sounds from ahead. I look up to see the ShadeClan apprentice Oakpaw. He's racing toward us, followed by the medicine cat, Flareheart, and a warrior, Mossfoot. Four cats follow them. Azure, Brambling, Kindle, and Snowy are the outClanners that chose to ally with us. The kittypet, Snowy, strides confidently past the others (shoving Azure aside in the process) and nuzzles Jayfrost's shoulder. He steps back, his fur bristling. Shaking his head, he tries to say something, but Snowy cuts him off and smiles sweetly. Throwing a skeptical glance at Snowy, I pad over to Brambling and touch her nose with mine. "Thanks for joining us, Brambling." The black she-cat draws away, mumbling, "I only came because of that moron Sonia." Azure glares at Snowy, who's still flirting with Jayfrost, and trots over to me. "So this is the day, huh?" He offers a weak smile. Then, in a more serious tone, he mews, "Y'know, if you die, I'll never forgive you." "And if you die," I counter, "I'll kill you." He purrs in response. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to live through it. You'd better do the same, she-cat." He lightly shoves my shoulder, and I bat my paws at his flank.